


Overwatch can wait

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Lena and Amelie have some fun before they have to go back to work. Missing smut chapter (or rather Chapter 17.5) of "Why does a spider kill?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering this is a separate smut chapter from my other fic Why does a spider kill? I wanted to keep the main story T rated so this smut is posted separately. Read that fic if you want it to make sense. It should work as a stand alone anyway. Thanks guys. 
> 
> This is my first time writing F/F so I hope its good.

"Lena are you sure you want to do this?" Amelie asked in her concerned tone. She didn't want to make Lena feel like she had to do it. Lena only gave a small laugh in response.

"For the fifteenth time, Yes. I love Amelie. I've been neglecting you." She said in her quirky way. They both engaged in passionate kissing, tasting each other's lips, Lena leaving no marks while Amelie's shade of purple had stained a majority of the brits lip.

"Well then, let's get reacquainted." Amelie purred in her ear. Lena thought that she was being a huge flirt but when Amelie was in the right type of mood she would turn into a pure blooded succubus if she wanted. She could have lured anyone into bed with her voice and the way she moved her body.

In the relationship it was almost always Lena who was the dominant one but since Lena had been through so much Amelie was going to give her a break and let her body do the work. She pushed Lena lightly onto her back and was on top of her immediately, they could already feel the heat of each other's bodies through the clothes.

Amelie was quick to remove Lena's jacket and her chronal accelerator. Thankfully Winston had installed a field like device which kept Lena anchored in time without having to wear it all the time. Once he had done this she personally sent him a 1kg jar of peanut butter to thank him. It was having an effect on their sex life but Amelie could always work her way around it but without it allowed them such a closeness that they couldn't have had before.

At this point Amelie had also taken off her purple turtle neck jumper and boring work trousers as she revealed the purple lacy underwear that were her favourite pair. It was like her luck pants and right now they were working their magic.

Lena's bra was the same shade of orange as her jumpsuit so Amelie peeled it off to get it out of her sight. Lena could practically see the pink blush coming off her cheeks. She wasn't in this position often but when she was she was so bashful. Amelie was trying to not laugh at Lena cuteness but she couldn't help it as one or two small snickers escaped from her lips.

Now that Lena had been unwrapped like a present just for her it was time to begin. Amelie was nervous that she had gotten a bit rusty so she decided that she would start with what she did best.

Making Lena moan as she touched every inch of her body, caressing over it with pure arousal.

She also had a particular talent with her tongue. Whether it was using it in Lena's mouth or for …other purposes… she was good. But she would use that talent a little bit later on. She was going to take it slow and savour every single moment of the intense, erotic feelings. She started with Lena's cute chest.

Lena let a small moan escape from her lips as Amelie began to work her hands on her breasts. Often in the past Lena wondered why she hadn't become a masseuse as her hands made her feel like she was goddess being attended by her heavenly servant. She was able to cup them and play with them in a way which simply drove her crazy. Lena was more experienced in the lower area, making use of her fingers and making Amelie scream her name so Amelie would often make her scream in return using only her tongue and hands.

Quite suddenly Lena grabbed Amelie's wandering hands and made them stop their actions. Amelie was afraid she had done something wrong and Lena wanted her to stop.

"Alright my turn." She suddenly wrapped her legs around Amelie's naked body and flipped her onto her back. Amelie gave a soft gasp at the sudden change of events and seeing Amelie's vulnerability like this would be moistening her panties if she was wearing them.

"I see you've gotten all of your memories back." As she smirked now looking up at Lena. Lena had that stupid determined grin she had on her face.

She then moved her hand down from her stomach all the way down to her navel. Lena being the joker she was would always try and tickle her during sex but Amelie had learned that simply bombarding her face with kisses was the one way to keep her distracted. If Amelie had one weakness besides Lena it was her tickles. And Lena loved to make her laugh. Even during their hot and steamy alone time.

One of Lena's many mini kinks was that she always fingered Amelie with her panties still on. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but Amelie seemed understanding. Amelie had acquired the pair of purple panties while shopping in King's row on the day before valentines and since then good things always happened when she wore them, making them her lucky panties. Lena teased her by gently rubbing the outside first, stimulating all of Amelie's sex senses.

She then carefully inserted one finger in first, it took Amelie a moment to get use to the sensation but she got used to it quite quickly and gave a nod telling Lena to proceed. She made the motion and Amelie bit her lip. The sensation was so familiar but it still always felt so new. Lena just had the magic touch to make her wet.

"Cherie." She said quietly as Lena began to move them. Even though there weren't any people for at least 3 miles Amelie was kind of self-conscious about the amount of noise she made. Before they moved in together she had a bad experience at the Alderworth hotel where the omnic security was called because they heard screaming coming from room 201. The cringe was already creeping into her mind.

That feeling was replaced by nothing but feelings of sexiness as Lena stretched her out further as she began to add more fingers in Amelie's could feel herself becoming more and more relaxed with the sensation.

Once Lena was sure that Amelie was nice and wet she fully removed her purple lace panties only to find a surprise waiting for her.

"You still shaved?" Lena asked surprised. When they had first talked about having sex they brought up their preferences and they agreed on all but one thing. Pubic hair. Lena liked it clean as it was easier but Amelie thought that the natural look was nice. They mutually agreed though a lot of talking and several very sensual, yet failed experiments that Lena would keep the garden while Amelie would strip it bare. After that their sex with their new plan it was the best thing that either could imagine.

"I knew you would be back soon enough. I know how you like it." She smirked as she too remembered their first sex talk. They had been so young and in love. It was still the same even though now they were older but still just as crazy in love.

"Aww thanks luv." Lena touched by the gesture then slowly moved her head down and softly brushed her head against Amelie's shaven vagina.

She then teased the labia with her tongue and Amelie, once again had no choice but to tighten her grips on the bedsheets and bite her lip with excitement. She didn't realised how much she needed Lena back until this moment. She was craving her badly. The sight of Lena's head below her was only fuelling her desires to have her even more.

"Lena!" She let out rather loudly, making her quickly silence herself.

"Wh-at?" Lena looked up to her while still sucking at her like a vampire.

"I love you so much." She said in a passionate tone of voice.

"Love you too Ame." She said as best she could.

The French bit her lip one more time before Lena hit the jackpot and make her released all over her. Luckily Lena didn't seem to mind and she was satisfied that she had pleased her wife, she was able to lick any of the extra that remained leaving Amelie as clean as a whistle. Amelie took a moment to catch her breath before taking Lena by the hand.

"Now it's my turn." Said Amelie deciding to take charge once again. Lena seemed to have gotten better at eating her out but Amelie knew that she was still the superior of the two when it came to technique.

"Yes ma'am." She got of Amelie and let Amelie climb on top of her. Amelie pinned her hands above her head and once again planted kisses all over her face. At this point the lipstick had worn off completely and now it was only leaving light lilac patches.

Lena didn't know how Amelie was so good at this, her mouth was able to work wonders on her clitoris and she despite thinking otherwise was somehow getting even more wet than she already was from one of Amelie's world class massages. Lena let several moans escape from her as all of the sweet spots were being hit the exact area. She was different to Amelie during sex as while she liked to keep it down Lena had no problem whatsoever letting the world know that her wife was a pleasure machine.

After a couple of minutes and her moving her hips along with Amelie's mouth Lena knew what was going to happen next but she was so immersed she didn't have time to warn her lover.

"Amelie!" She said as she let her juices squirt on Amelie without any warning. Since Lena was often quicker of the two this wasn't the first time that this happened and it embarrassed Lena every time.

When Amelie looked back up her chin was dripping and while Lena was going to say sorry for doing it too soon Amelie simply wiped it away and kissed Lena one more time before both of them simply laid out on the bed. They were both exhausted. Needless to say they could tire each other out, even with Lena's constant energy.

They both put their pyjamas on and simply rested to recover their shattered bodies. Amelie was spooning Lena but she didn't mind, being surrounded by Amelie kept her warm and keeping her safe.

"We should probably get to the base." Lena said looking at her phone which was being lit up with lots of texts from Angela and everyone else at Overwatch.

"They can wait." Amelie said re-affirming her grip on Lena's petit waist, nuzzling her head onto Lena's shoulder and convincing her to stay another while.

Overwatch could wait.


End file.
